Diaries of a Stoppable
by EddieVF
Summary: Ron Stoppable is mixedfeelings boy, so he decides to buy a journal to express himself Full Summary Inside, Sequels online - Doing a directors cut, rewriting mistakes, including the lost chapter, rated M
1. Ron's first day at High School

**Diaries of a Stoppable**

**A/N: Hey everyone at this is going to be my first story ever so any type of review is accepted, Flames etc.**

**Summary: Ron Stoppable has always been a mixed – feelings boy, love, sadness, anger etc. As he can't express his feelings nor to his parents or professors, on his way home he decided to buy a notebook to be his personal journal.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters_

Ron Stoppable finished his first day as junior on High School, he got home, took some pills for the massive head ache he had, then he just laid on his bed thinking.

Boy! How can I be so frightful, I can't even ask a girl out, well, we aren't talking about any girl we are talking of Kim Possible, the most amazing girl in the entire world!´´

Note to self: Stop talking to myself´´

After an hour of just being in his room doing nothing, he decided to go for a walk, he passed candy stores, book stores, and got to the mall, he entered a lot of stores before deciding there was nothing to do. He walked with no way for about half an hour, when he saw a book store and saw a sign:

'_Notebooks: 3.95'_

That's it!' he yelled causing kids to stare at him 'I'll buy a notebook and write all I want in it, completely everything! ´´.

He entered the store and bought a yellow with blue lines notebook, grabbed a cab and went home, grabbed a pen and sat on his desk…

**A/N: So there's the first chapter, I'm going to update soon so stay alert and please R&R, Whatever you like, if you like it or not. I'll post at the end of the story all those who reviewed!**

On the next chapter: Ron starts writing on his new journal, gives it a name and tells his firsts thoughts on Kim


	2. Ron's first entry

**Diaries of a Stoppable**

**A/N: Thanks to The****True Princess Ashe for her review: I Hope you like this chapter. I hope more people to review.**

**So here is the next one****, hope you like it and please Read and Review.**

_Introduction:_

_Hi bookie…_

'Hey, that's a nice name for a journal isn't it?'

_Introduction:_

_Hi, from now on your name is bookie, and I'll write on you all my feelings and adventures on my junior year on high school._

'There, now, I guess I'll write on it tomorrow when an idea hits me'

He went to sleep, and woke up the next morning, the clock read 06:57 in the morning

'Boo-Yah, the ronman woke up early, now I can go to Kim's'

He grabbed a cab and went to Kim's house, and then a rocket came rushing through the window. And familiar voices were heard:

'Hick-a-beek-a-boo'

'Hoo-sha'

'Rufus is not in there, is he? Asked a really worried Ron

'Of course not!' Answered Tim

'He's on the other one' Jim finished

'What other -?'

But he was cut off by a rocket crashing through the door.

On a rocket, Ron's pet, Rufus the naked mole rat, hopped in he's sit of how happy he was, as Ron, well, we all know how Ron will act.

'Who.., Where… But…'

The rocket continued flying in circles until it finally landed a few inches beside Ron, who had passed out.

Minutes later he woke up on Kim's bed, and the first person he laid his eyes was on her, the love of her life, there she sat on the bed beside him, Kim Possible.

'Wow she just looks so beautiful…, Hey, I'll write it on my journal' he thought

'Ron are you ok, you smashed you're head pretty bad' asked Kim

'And pretty funny, hahahaha' added Jim

'What time is it?'

'7:10, we better hurry if we want to get to school on time'

'Oh, right, school, yeah'

'Come on Ron, we've got Latin today'

'Yeah, but not the Latin I wanted to have, this is going to be boring'

After a long day on school, Ron decided to go to the Nursery's office, because he was having a heavy headache thanks to the early bump.

He got home and then remembered why he was so anxious to get home, bookie´´ was waiting for him on his desk. He opened it quickly and started to write:

_September.10__th_

_Dear bookie:_

_I don't know how to catalogue today's day, it was completely awesome, I got to see Kim in the morning, In the way to class, in class, everywhere, of course, sometimes we stopped to talk to Monique but hey, it didn't matter, sometimes I walked to close to her I smelled her hair, it just smelled so……so, amazing. But anyway, right now I have my head bandaged, I passed out on Kim's back yard, I was so glad she didn't saw me, she would thought I would be a wimp._

_Nothing too interesting, except for Josh Mankey didn't appear anywhere, I'm starting to worry right now, do you think Kim still has a crush him??? _

_I hope not…_

_Ron_

**A/N: Ok here is the 2****nd**** one, I made it bigger, and the next one may have to be separated on two. I hope I get more reviews, also remember I'll put at the end of the story, all those who reviewed.**

**Also if you have and idea to make this story more interesting, pass over the ideas, and I'll try to put them on the story.**

On the next chapter: Josh Mankey arrives to High School, Ron gets mad and jealous at Kim for being googley eyed to him, and he makes something stupid, what'll happen between them, what happens when Monique starts to see Ron as more than her best friend's friend???


	3. AN

**A/N: I'm not yet finished with the chapter ****¾ of the story, because I gotten really bad cold and I have been on bed from. Friday, until today, so I'll post it tomorrow or sept.06.07 at the very least. But please, keep reviewing and visit my other story Ron's Sadness under my Profile, THANKS!**

**EddieVF.**


	4. Josh Mankey Arrives Part1

**Diaries of a Stoppable**

**A/N: So here's the first part of this chapter, sorry for being out for so long. I want to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine who inspired me for this chapter.**

On the next morning, Ron woke up late, so he had to rush to school. He made it to the building at a record time of 15 min. He entered the school, nobody around.

"Oh No! All halls are empty, Barkin is going to give me detention for sure" He rushed to homeroom, hoping not to find Mr. Barkin there.

Meanwhile, on the classroom

Kim came from the bathroom, and entered the room to find her seat, but then, their eyes met. Josh Mankey was sitting just two seats behind her seat, she squealed most to herself and sat on her desk.

One minute later Ron entered the room panting, trying to catch his breath, but with a smile of relief. He walked in the classroom and sat on his desk, right in front of Kim.

"Hey K.P" he greeted

"Hi" she responded, not paying attention to him. She was lost on her thoughts almost all class, "Does Josh still likes me", "Should I go talk with him", "What if he has a girlfriend?"

When class ended, Ron left to Home Ec, leaving some notebooks on his desk. Meanwhile, Josh saw Kim and approached to her.

"Hi Kim" he said

"Oh, err, hi Josh" she muttered, to tell the truth, she was very nervous

"Hey, would you like to go out to see a movie tonight?"

"Sure, Why not!" she automatically answered

"Great!" he said while pulling her into a hug, "I really want to catch on…" she placed her hands on his shoulders "With Us", and then , the inevitable, they kissed. Just in that moment Ron came rushing through the door to pick his notebooks.

"Kim…" Ron said between sobs.

"Oh! Hey Ron! You crying?" But Ron didn't answer that; he grabbed his books and ran as fast as he could out of there. Kim started to chase him, Ron was fast but Kim was faster, she didn't take long to catch on with Ron, she grabbed hair dryer(A/N You know which hair dryer), shot it and made Ron fall.

"I need to talk to you" Kim said.

"ABOUT WHAT" Ron screamed causing some students to look at them "HOW YOU BACKSTABBED ME WITH HIM, HOW YOU BETRAYED ME? WELL I DON'T CARE!"

"How Dare you try to talk to me like that, who gave you a reason to talk about Josh and me like that if I never saw you more than a friend?!" Kim yelled too.

Ron without words, still crying, he stand up, and Ran through the door.

Monique, who had seen the little scene of the best friends from a fair distance, was smiling, but then, she approached Kim when she saw her crying.

"What happened? You Ok?"

"Monique… I…I" Kim stammered, as she started to tell Monique the whole story.

When school had finished, Kim passed by Ron's house, rang the bell three times but no one answered, she left quite sad to prepare herself for her date with Josh.

Meanwhile, Ron was on his room crying, he lay there on his bed, he had shut down the energy form his house, nothing worked, TV, phone, cell phone, computer, not even the little cameras Wade had installed all over his house.

He heard a knock on his house, so he went to check who it was, but thinking it was Kim he yelled

"I'm not gonna talk to you Kim, understand!"

"It's me Monique, I'm alone, can I talk to you, please!?"

Ron, against his self-conscious, he opened the door.

**A/N: Little cliff there, I'll put the rest of this two-parter chapter tomorrow at the very least, I promise. I may put an alternate story on Monique's P.O.V about this chapter. By the way all those who read Ron's sadness, tomorrow the first chapter of the sequel****: Why Ron?! As always the trailer of the next chapter.**

_On the Next Chapter: _Monique has some alone time on Ron's house, what will happen? Also we go to see Kim's date with Josh, but an accident happens, who will be the most affected?


	5. Josh Mankey arrives Pt2 and The Tragedy

**Diaries of a ****Stoppable**

**A/N: So here'****s the next Part of the story, I want to thank all those who read this story, there are more than 1000 hits on the last 3 weeks, so thank you so much ******

"Monique, what are you doing here?!" asked a confused Ron while opening the door.

"I came to see what had happened to you"

"Well I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"I don't think you're fine, you've just skipped three classes"

"Yeah well, about that…"

"No Ron, I'm not going to give you the answers to the Homework"

"I don't care 'bout that, you saw my fight with Kim, didn't you"

"Yes, that's why I'm here; I wanted to talk to you about that"

"There's nothing to say"

"Yes there is, you're friendship with Kim means more than a silly fight, why were you fighting anyway?"

"I found the little playgirl kissing with that idiot, Mankey"

"You really care for her, don't you? You like here more than a friend don't you?" Monique started sobbing

"Monique, you all right?"

Monique couldn't help it anymore and exploded

"No! I'm not all right, How will you feel if the person you **love** loves you're best friend huh?!"

Monique realizing what she had said ran as fast as she could out, leaving a confused and shocked Ron sitting in the couch

"I've got to catch up with her, she's my best friend" He grabbed his scooter and tried to catch her on a speed of 5 mph.

Meanwhile Monique ran through the road crying, maybe that's why she didn't saw a big Carrera GT that went really fast, next second, and Monique fell unconscious to the ground after flying 15 miles over the car. A scared Josh Mankey got out of the car.

"Oh my God"

At that precise moment, Ron arrived, and saw Josh standing some meters away from him.

"You… you..." And he jumped over him and started hitting him on the face, unfortunately for him, Kim was passing by when he saw Ron hitting him. Josh Mankey saw a miracle passing by.

"No Ron please stop!!" yelled Kim

"I won't leave this worm until he's unconscious just like Monique!!!!!"

"What?, Where is she"

Ron separated from Josh and pointed Monique, who was lying on the ground, unconscious, barely breathing.

"How did this happened?!"

"You're little boyfriend rolled over her"

"Oh really Ron, and why should I believe **you? **As far as I know you don't want to know anything about me, how do I know, you didn't do something to her? Hmm?"

"That Carrera is his, there's my scooter, how can you still not believe Me?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Kim are you going to believe me, or that little bastard that yelled to you like if you were a thing?"

"You can tell me whatever you want, Josh, I don't care, but I'll take Monique to the hospital, she matters more to me" He got on his scooter, putting Monique on front.

"And since when do you care about Monique Ron?" asked Kim

"You don't need to know nothing from me anymore"

**An Hour later**

"So have you tracked down Ron and Monique Wade?"

"No but I'll keep you posted, Meanwhile I have a mission for you extremely delicate, Code 54298"

"Who's missing??"

"You're mom, she was last seen at Ron's house, then nothing, Shego passed by his house minutes ago, also Ron did"

"That little backstabbing bastard!, tell me when you track him!, I'll kill him!"

"I don't think Ron kidnapped your Mom, I think shego…"

"I don't care your opinion, Do what I say, and make me a Ray, a Death Ray, and fast"

"It'll take a while and…" But wade was cut off again

"Just DO IT!"

"All right, Sheesh"

Meanwhile, on the hospital

Ron waited on the waiting room (Duh!) for Monique's exams results to be posted, he had already phoned his father, but he hadn't arrived. Then the doctor appeared

"Mr. Stoppable"

"Yeah is Monique all right?"

"Err…"

**A/N : Little cliff, sorry for taking so long, but I wanted to be right, in this week I'll post the next chapter.**

On the next chapter: Kim's date with Josh, and her mission, what will happen when the most famous teen heroine fails terribly?, Also, Monique's Results, is she alright?, also after the next chapter, an alternate chapter of no need to read, just complementary rated M, so be warned!


	6. The Interrupted Date

**Diaries of a Stoppable**

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, thanks to the reviews of the last chapter, I hope you like this one, REMEMBER, after this an alternate, complementary chapter, of no need to read rated M. I don't own the design nor a Verna ™ Car.**

"Mr. Stoppable?"

"How is she?"

"She's still unconscious, and she's going to have to stay about 2 weeks on the hospital, to see her progress, we can't see any brain damage right now, but we will have to wait, and I'll not know until tomorrow if she suffered some damage"

"Can I go see her" asked a very worried Ron

"Of course, she's in room 408 B"

"Thanks"

Meanwhile, on Kim's House

Josh Mankey approached Kim's door, he wasn't stupid, and so he decided to take his big brother's Verna, to make Kim forget the little accident between Monique and him.

The doorbell rang and Kim Possible, wearing a red with black stripes dress, stepped out, she said goodbye to his dad, and went on her date with Josh.

Josh took her to the movies, they spend two hours there, eating popcorn and stuff, and then they decided to fool around on the mall that until a well known 4-note tone rang, meaning, Wade was calling.

"Wade you tracked 'em?"

"No but I found your mom" Truth is, Wade already knew where Ron was, but he didn't wanted to tell Kim, nor he had started on that Death Ray. He wasn't scared or anything, it was just that his mother will ground him for sure.

"What about my little toy?" Kim asked

"Working on it, your mom is on Vancouver, on a surgeon hospital, go figure"

"Alright, send the coordinates; I'll be there in over an hour."

"An hour?! Don't worry, I'll send transportation"

"It's not that, I'm on a date with Josh"

"Yeah, Kim, this is, how do I put this IMPORTANT."

"Fine, I'll be there in 30 min." then she hung up

"Josh, you think you can take me to the airport?"

"Sure Kim"

Just then.

"I've got to call Kim, she cares allot about Monique, but I hate her, she betrayed me with that little girlfriend-stealer, but wait, she wasn't my girlfriend, and I yelled at her like if she was my wife, when I had no reason, I better call her."

She tried on her cell phone but nothing happened, so he called Wade

"Hello?"

"Hi wade, it's me Ron, how you doing?"

"What's going on Ron?"

"Can you connect me with Kim?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not?" he laughed awkwardly

"Let's just say she wants to kill you, literally"

"Ha-ha, good one Wade"

"I mean it"

"O-oh, well err thanks any way, I think I'll be headed to my house now"

He hung up and went to his home; he turned on the electricity, since it was dark and started to right on his journal.

_Dear Bookie:_

_Have you ever felt like you can't mess-up but you mess-up? Like if you can't be wrong but you are? Well that happened to me today I yelled at Kim, my best friend, and love of my life, a very good friend, Monique was almost killed today, and to top it on Kim wants to kill me. I don't know what to do, is moments like this when I wish my parents hadn't took that 2-week trip to Hawaii, because now, I'm all alone in my moment of need. I'm gonna turn on my computer; see if Kim wants to talk to me so I can apologize._

_Ron_

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I hope I don't take to much writing the next one, and the fact that Thursday and Friday I don't have to go to school makes it much easier, and please keep reviewing.**

**And to end today, I want to post a quote of a friend of mine, related to Kim Possible's end…**

"**Stories are like books, when a chapter ends, another much more exciting begins.." TucsonCoyote – April 2005**

On the next Chapter: Something goes wrong on Kim's mission, and also, Monique received heavy damage because of the accident, but what is it?, and how much will it affect her… Everything can change in a moment. Also, and alternate chapter Rated M, of what'll happen on Ron's visit, no need to read, completely alternate, LOOK UNDER MY PROFILE! (The Lost Chapter)


	7. The Last Chance

**Diaries of a Stoppable**

**A/N: the Lost Chapter is a go****, but later, I decide to start on this chapter right now….**

Kim arrived at Vancouver about 3hours later than Wade had called, the reason, they were doing their 'Goodbyes', on a nearby Gate, she almost missed her flight, but caught it just in time.

Her Mom was trapped on a famous Surgeon Hospital, almost at the limit of the city, where a welcome party was already waiting for them.

Drakken and Shego had trapped them surprisingly easily, they were now in a Dungeon Drakken had installed in the lowest floor at the Hospital.

"My newest invention will make the world fall at my feet" Drakken said

"Haven't you already tried braining science, remember what happened then?" Shego asked

"Yes, and I still feel the burn every now and then…"

The next Day

Ron and Monique had passed a marvelous evening yesterday, but today it was time to gain energy to do something, he decided, since it was Saturday, to go to Bueno Nacho, since it was only morning, the place was nearly deserted, he then left,

With nothing to do so he decided to go to the computer, he then found his journal, he had left bookie untouched for a long time, so he decided to write about previous day,…

_Hi Bookie:_

_First of all, sorry for not writing after all this time, I've been kind of busy and all, I guess I've to say everything I've done, although some things I might regret later…_

_First of all, Kim wants to kill me, why, I have no idea, really, actually haven't heard from her, I might call Wade later._

_Also, I became a full man, I finally did it, although it wasn't with the person I had wished, but it wasn't bad…_

_Someone's calling I'll write again later_

_Ron S._

The phone at Ron's room started ringing; the phone's ID signaled it was Wade:

"Hello?"

"Ron, I need you to get to Vancouver fast" a female, well-known voice sounded from the other line

"Kim?"

"Ron, please, send a message to Wade with your Cell phone, to get you an airplane, hurry up, please Ron" Kim said, barely crying

"Ok, I'll see you I a bit, I think"

"Please Hurry"

He hung up, ran to he Hospital, to check on Monique, and then he would go to Canada, meanwhile, he called Wade:

"Hey Wade"

"Ron, hey, I've got a jet waiting for you, from Global Justice, at the airport, hurry up"

"All right, I'll check on Monique and will be going"

"Hurry Ron, I think something bad is happening, something really Bad"

"I'm on it"

He got to the Hospital, and went in Monique's room, but surprises awaited for him…

"Hey, Monique?"

"Mmm, who are you? Where Am I? Who Am I? Ahh, My head hurts"

A very scared Ron looked at her, when Dr.Verastegui went in

"Mr. Stoppable?"

"What happened to Monique?"

"Let's go out, there are things we need to talk about…"

**A/N: Hey, how 'bout it, well I left hints about the lost chapter, which I'll be posting soon, thanks for the more than 2000 hits, but I'll put a ****request, no chapter until at least 8 reviews, so , start reviewing and make my day Happy : )**

**The Lost chapter will be in some days, I'll make it with a friend of mine, who gave me the idea.**

In the Next Chapter: What happened to Monique in the accident, or is it something afterwards it? Also, Drakken's plan is revealed (important for next chapters) but, can it be foiled by Ron & Rufus. Find out in 8 reviews


	8. The Last Battle, for her at least

**Diaries ****of**** a Stoppable**

**A/N: Sorry for being out so ling, I've been celebrating, HAPPY NEW YEAR, anyway, I'll have to postpone "The Lost Chapter, but, don't worry, I will post it, I promise.**

**On The Last Chapter:**

_He got to the Hospital, and went in Monique's room, but surprises waited for him…_

_"Hey, Monique?"_

_"Mmm, who are you? Where Am I? Who Am I? Ahh, My head hurts"_

_A very scared Ron looked at her, when Dr.Verastegui went in_

_"Mr. Stoppable?"_

_"What happened to Monique?"_

_"Let's go out, there are things we need to talk about…"_

**On with Chapter 6**

"What Happened?" asked Ron

"She had a traumatic shock after the accident, she has memory loss lapses, but it won't be permanent, with some medication, it can be treated, but, there's something else…"

"What?"

"While the exams were practiced we found out another thing, Monique is pregnant"

Ron couldn't reply, he just sat there in shock

"_How could that happen" Ron thought._

**Meanwhile**

"After I activate this ray, the entire continent will be at my command" Drakken said

"So you're taking it step by step, huh? It might work" Shego said admired

"Finally Shego, you are liking one of my plans, must be a good one then"

"You'll never get away with it!" Kim yelled from the end of the room

"And can you tell me who will stop me, you are in chains, and no one knows of my position"

"Ron…"

"The buffoon?" After those lines, all you could hear in the lair was laughter, to be honest, no one believed he could actually save the world, not even Kim herself.

"_He'll be here, I was such an idiot , I never realized, how could I not see?, That's why he was crying, I guess he was always there for me for a reason, but do I share that feeling?"_

**1hr later**

Ron got to Vancouver, fatly and found the hospital really fast, he walked through the door and found a large hall, and then he heard voices.

"And now, my plan will get in pro-, what the-?!" But Drakken was cut off by Rufus who ran in his face and unplugged the main electricity cable.

"Are you familiar with a time bomb?" A voice sounded from the end of the hall

"Huh?"

"RON!" Yelled Kim

But Shego had plugged the cable again and got the machine running, so the gigantic ray at the top of the building fired

"Now there's nothing you can do to stop me" Drakken bragged

"Oh Yeah, how about I blow this place up"

"You wouldn't" Shego said defiantly. But Ron was convinced and dropped the bomb which started counting:

15:59.82

Ron freed Dr. Possible and Kim, but they had to pass through Drakken and Shego, and the fight begun.

14:42.53

From the look of it, you could tell the good guys were losing, but Ron had a few tricks up his sleeves

13:01.21

The building started to collapse because of the force of the ray, Drakken and Shego get out of the building, and Drakken had a tiny remote on his hands on his escape, Kim was nowhere to be seen

10.59.52

A helicopter landed outside the hospital, with a rescue group

07:02.32

Team Possible make a last attempt to stop the ray but failed

05:01.23

A giant boulder dropped on Kim's leg, she couldn't get free. The Global Justice rescue team had arrived

00:59.31

Ron and Dr. Possible were on the Helicopter, waiting for Kim to get out, then the rescue team came out, and the building exploded

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ron Yelled

"KIMMIE!!"

But it happened, the building collapsed in front of their very eyes.

**A/N: Wait, before you start flaming , there are surprises for the next chapter, and yes, Kim is dead, but I repeat, you may not like it at first but you don't know what waits for later**

**On the Next Chapter**: Epilogue, Ron ends up marring Monique, and had a baby, Drakken has taken over the world, People live in terror…

**Can tell any more, because if I do, I'll start talking about the Sequel. Oops, said ****to**** much, but what the heck.**

**Keep reviewing please, and I'll leave hints about the next story.**

**Tomorrow I'll post it, because I'll get started right away.**


	9. Epilogue

**Diaries of a Stoppable**

**A/N: The epilogue, I told you I'll post it soon, anyway, I'm into a project in school so I'll get half a week of vacation and I'll post the Sequel, which is still on a Working Title, later. This is the font I'll use on my next stories (I'm still getting used to Microsoft Office™ 2007, so there might be some presentation errors, but I'll correct them soon.).**

Ron and Monique Stoppable were at their home with their 5 year old daughter Denisse Stoppable, they were both 23 years old, they were young and lived on the new Drakken reigned world, he finally did it, he took over it completely, first America, then Europe, and Then Asia.

Kimberly Ann Possible was buried a few days later after her death, her body was rescued from the building, and millions of People went to give the teen hero, her last goodbye, both Ron and Monique visit the grave frequently. On her clothes, there was a note she wrote during the countdown, where she said sorry, and said she loved him. Ron read it alone, and save it on a **little box with a lock Kim had given him for his 15th Birthday.**

Bonnie Rockwaller finished up working with Shego out of Fear, as a soldier on the police, her work, to see no one was breaking the rules.

Dr. Verastegui lived on Monterrey, in Mexico, and then moved back to Middleton, graduated from the physics university, and started working on a little lab he made out of his basement on an **unknown project**…

Ron kept writing on his Diary until present day, and often will remember the love of his life, as he rereads his 18th year old posts:

_Dear Bookie:_

_I was rereading what I wrote the day of it, that accident, which took away form the love of my life, but now I know something, that __**Time is everything**__, and things happen when they're supposed to happen, even though you don't want it to be that way, or if you don't know why it is happening like that._

_Ron_

**A/N: It's Done, well, not actually, or at least DOAS is, anyway, if it does appear, the bold words are hints to what will happen in "If time went back" (Working Title of the Sequel), very important all those things**

**So be alert, I'll post under my profile the link to the story, ****Whick**** I will post Saturday, or before, keep alert, and keep reviewing, please, it means a lot to me**

**Until next time**

**EVF**


	10. Credits & Thank you's

**CREDITS**

**Story**EddieVF

**Original Characters (for your help**Enrique Verastegui

**Special Thanks to the next people:**

The True Princess Ashe

Tears-of-pain

Robzone

General Quin

Gwendylen

Enrique Verastegui Thanks for correcting my errors: D

Denisse Guerrero for letting me use her name for an OC

A friend of mine who inspired me for a chapter, for this and my next story (I'll keep her in anonymity for personal reasons :D)

And to all those who read this story, hope you liked it.

Wait for If Time went back


End file.
